Prank War Chronicles
by ohmyreid
Summary: Morgan and Reid continue with the pranks and things start to escalate. One shot set shortly after events of 7x04.


**Hello my lovely CM'ers. This is my first foray into the world of fan fiction. So forgive me in advance if this isn't up to the standard! Got this idea from episode 7x04 where Morgan and Reid have their little prank war. I'm a bit dubious about the rating not sure how things are rated here so I'm filing this little one shot under T mostly for the couple of swear words! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds (if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fan fiction Id be writing scripts to incorporate my twisted fantasies into the show!)**

...

Morgan sat mulling over in the steadily darkening hotel room, plotting his revenge on the one and only Dr. Spencer "MIT graduate'' Reid. The team had just wrapped up yet another emotionally and physically gruelling case this one involving clowns, chainsaws and newly weds. They'd unanimously voted on the get a good nights sleep before jetting back to Virginia option. The only problem was Morgan couldn't sleep. All he could think about was revenge, he didn't lose to anyone and wasn't going to let it start happening now. This war had escalated to a level Morgan didn't even know was possible, it must have been at least a month now since the initial prank. If Morgan had known that it would get this serious he would have done something much flashier, it was getting harder to think of anything creative. Reid had gotten more alert and with tips from Rossi he was near impossible to target. Morgan sighed, a part of him wanted to give up but another part the side of him fuelled by male pride and testosterone was forcing him to stay awake. A sudden bang had Morgan startled jerking his head up, he stood up and walked to the window towards the source of the noise. He had gotten a room on the 8th floor of the hotel they were staying at, and this was the first time he had a chance to admire the view. The elevators at this place were working just fine with bell hops, shaking his head Morgan wondered what sadistic person could actually enjoy riding elevators for a living. Peering through the window Morgan couldn't pinpoint what exactly caused the commotion but considering that it was only 10pm and this was New York the city that never sleeps he didn't put too much worry into it. New York was definitely one of his favourite cities; he had decided a long time ago that his next property was going to be here. Just the thought of being able to come down whenever he wanted and be soak up the nightlife and vibrant nature of the city on those rare day offs was exhilarating! Walking over to the bed, he removed his shirt and flopped down his mind drifting off to the events of last week.

...

The beat was loud some hip hop song was blaring out of the speakers of the club where he, Prentiss, JJ and a very reluctant Reid were at. He was in his element here, with a drink in one hand and the other wrapped around the waist of a sexy brunette he was pulling out all his moves. It had been awhile since Morgan had time to show off his dance moves but he definitely had not lost his touch. He was in perfect sync with the girl and could tell she was impressed, pressing his body against here he whispered sweetly into her ear. The song changed into something with a slower tempo and Morgan surveyed the rest of the dimly lit club. When they had arrived an hour ago he had split up with the others who bee lined straight for the bar. He had to admit the girls both looked stunning even Reid had scrubbed up well, ever since he had cut his hair he was starting to look more and more like a chick magnet. He had seen the numerous eyes that had landed on Reid the boy wonder himself oblivious to this extra attention he was garnering. His search for the rest of co workers he decided was hopeless there must have been at least a couple of hundred people on the dance floor alone. Plus he has more important things to think about such as what would be the easiest way to get the girl in his arms back to his apartment. It had been awhile since he had, had a decent shag; the definition of decent for Morgan was someone he could call back for a repeat performance. They hadn't been to many of those lately. This was the first time in a month that Morgan had even been at home, the cases always seemed to pile up around December, Christmas brought out the worst in criminals. Maybe it was because of all the happiness that surrounded them, whatever it was it was the time they decided to act out the most. All that extra tension brought on by creepy unsubs meant Morgan needed to blow off steam, and blow it off fast. The numerous hours spent at the shooting range wasn't enough for him he needed release. The girl whose name if he remembered correctly was Nicole whispered sultry into his ear, they both knew something special was going to happen tonight.

"Why don't I buy you another drink, its definitely heating up in here and this view I'm getting is making me even hotter"

"Now that is an offer I can't turn down, I think I see some seats near the bar with our names on them Derek"

Guiding Nicole away from the dance floor, he spotted Prentiss her eyebrows raised smirking.

This was when things started going downhill, they settled onto the bar stools and Morgan hailed down the bartender ''Bourbon and coke please and a vodka raspberry for the lady please''.

Trouble hit, when Reid showed up out of nowhere, he swung an arm casually around Morgan blocking him from being about to see his partner for the night. Morgan knew something was off as soon as Reid touched him; it was so uncharacteristic of him, the closest Reid got to body contact was a handshake or awkward hug. Profiling aside Morgan's instincts had him tingling something was of and he intended to get to the bottom of it.

"Hey there hot stuff, how's your night been?"

"Er Reid? You all right there, man?"

"Yes I'm perfectly fine, why do you even ask?"

"Well when have you ever called me hot stuff, seems like you're channelling Garcia there"

"I was just checking up on my gooorgeous husband..."

"Husband?"

By this stage Nicole had gone from happy to confused to downright angry. "What the fuck are you two on about?" She gulped down the rest of her drink and looked at the two demanding answers.

Morgan was speechless, this cannot be happening, not to him, this was on par with the Reaper stealing his credentials.

This was when Reid stepped up the ante – "You're not even wearing your wedding ring!"

"What wedding ring, are you high? What the hell have you been drinking?"

''Calm down with the questions!"

Nicole had had enough by then, picking up her bag she jumped off the stool and readied her self to leave. "Well sorry but I don't do threesomes boys, I'll leave you to both to sort out your little couples tiff"

Morgan was lost for words, all his charm was gone he couldn't think of anything to say to keep her. She was gone before he could even say bye, Morgan turned to Reid "What the fuck was that about?"

"That my friend is why I'm the ultimate prank master and also why messing with an MIT graduate is basically a death sentence"

"You do know I will get my revenge right? And when it does it won't be a pretty sight?"

They both squared each other off, Morgan smirked, oh this was going to be good the pretty boy wants to be play with fire aye, and then fire is what he will get!

Prentiss walked over to them smirking ''Now where's the white flag when you need it?''. Morgan shook his head, ''Lets find JJ and get out of here, genius over here has kindly offered to buy me pizza and beer to drown my sorrows, Isn't that right pretty boy?''

...

So this is predicament Morgan was in. He was stumped every idea he came up sounded weak. He wanted to go all out, he wanted to end this prank war once and for all and he wanted to be the winner.

With those thoughts in mind, he drifted off to sleep muttering "I will have victory..."

...

**A massive THANKYOU to anyone reading this bit, because it means youve read this far! Please drop me a review filled with love or hate, I don't mind criticism its the only way to grow into a better writer! Free cyber apple pie to anyone who does!**


End file.
